


Different Kinds of Clean

by SunnyD_lite



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Season, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's clean, and then there's Ellison clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Kinds of Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **tamingthemuse** Bleach and **sentinel_thurs** 150 (in the john)  
> A/N: Set in the first season, but no specifics. On the dark side

The elevator was working for once, and Blair opted to give into his inner sloth, or inner gambler, and ride up the three stories to the loft. Mid-terms made everyone on campus walking zombies, students and graders alike. He'd only managed to get away from Gordon's astronomy babble when the guy had fallen asleep on a pile of marked exams.

All he wanted was a shower and to flake out, his bio-rhythms were on a down curve and he'd maxed out his reserves. Yup ,hiding in the proverbial cave sounded like the only remedy. He wondered what Jim was up to since their paths had barely crossed this last week. Tugging on his knapsack, he tried to alleviate his own guilt on that front. "Jim's a big boy, if he needed you, he'd have asked." That thought caused Blair to bite his tongue, Jim asking for help? He'd known the man long enough to rule out that option.

But as much as Blair wanted to be there for Jim, he couldn't let his own life slide, or at least not worse than he had. He'd used up most of his favours with the other teaching assistants, in fact this week he'd a few of his own redeemed. Hopefully a quiet night in was an option.

As the elevator squeaked to its final destination, Blair tugged on the open doors and began coughing at the stench of bleach. He hoped that Jim was out because that's the last thing he'd need to face in his retreat. It didn't even smell diluted, who used full strength bleach anymore? There were so many better options available if people would just take the time to check. He wondered if someone was moving into the unit across the hall. But as he approached the condo's door, he didn't see any unusual activity. Jiggling the keychain from when he'd check the mail (none) he moved to unlock the door, only to find the bleach smell even more concentrated.

At least he knew that Jim was home, physically anyway.

Blair let himself into the apartment and gently placed his bag by the door. They wouldn't be staying here long. A quick look confirmed a shiny clean kitchen which meant his partner would be in the bathroom. A small enclosed space with bad ventilation. Good thing Blair always had his Sentinel Care Kit even when he wasn't expecting to use it.

Although the chances of Jim being an idiot meant that the SCK got more of a workout than even Blair'd been expecting.

Breathing through his mouth in small bursts, Blair pushed open the bathroom door. There, kneeling by the tub with a jug of Javex was Jim. He was wearing old sweats and, thankfully, rubber gloves and was attacking the bottom of the bathtub like it was on the FBI's ten most wanted list.

"Hey Jim, man I'm fried and wired, want to go grab a burger?"

The first rule of looking after a sentinel is never let them know you're looking after your sentinel.

Jim slowly turned and stared at him for a moment, then moved back to the bath tub.

But that moment was enough, his eyes were red from the fumes and Blair had seen a rash at the tip of the gloves. This was so not the place for Jim to be right now. "Hey, Big Guy, burgers on me?" That should provoke a response. Not that Blair didn't pay his fair share, or a kinda fair share on a sliding scale which he hadn't quite taken the time to document, but his usual m.o. was to make food for them.

Jim didn't even blink, although he did offer the first verbal riposte of the evening."Need to clean."

Okay, not the most enlightening intel, but at least Jim wasn't completely lost. And since Blair knew Jim wasn't one to mince words, it was his job to interpret the message.

"Looks clean to me!"

That just earned him another watery eyed stare.

Something was up. And when in doubt, more research was the answer. "I'll just be..." well since he wasn't sure, Blair slowly backed out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone. In this state he doubted that eavesdropping was going to be an issue.

As he picked up the receiver, he realized that it smelt of fake pine. Jim had obviously been here earlier. Shaking his head, Blair dialled Simon's cell from memory. Not that he liked to bug the Captain, but he needed the straight scoop.

"Banks, and this had better be about national security!" barked through the headset.

"Captain," given the tension in his voice, no way was Blair going for collegial by calling him Simon. "It's Blair."

Simon was another one of those who'd conquered menacing silence.

"Look I hate to bother you, but I really need to know what's been happening the last few days." He could hear the water being turned on and splashing into the porcelain.

"Sandburg, ask Ellison." Simon's voice deflated with those words.

Not the response he was hoping for. "Captain, really can't right now, that's why I need to know what's up."

"Police business, you know I can't tell you." And there's the gruff bear he knew and ,well, knew.

"Jim's elbow deep in chemical cleaners, which you remember do not play so well with his senses. Any ideas?"

Simon let out a huff. "Can't go into specifics but it was bad. Kids."

The dead tone quickly refocused Blair's concern. "Is everyone okay? No one hurt."

"We caught the guy, but after he'd killed two eight year old girls. ME said the last one had been dead less than an hour."

Blair closed his eyes and swallowed slowly. Less than an hour. No wonder Jim was in a tail spin, but why the cleaning?

"Can you tell me anything else?"

"She was laid out on a bed, but covered in grime, the same as the last one found two days ago."

"JIm didn't say anything." How could he have kept that from Blair? How could he assist if he didn't know? He was supposed to help not get shut out.

"Jim mentioned midterms? Plus no-one likes to bring civilians in on kid cases. It's too dirty, soul dirty."

Which meant that Jim was pulling a Lady Macbeth. "Did Jim do anything special?" Blair had to find out if this was more than the usual guilt. The news might report the capture of a killer, but what he'd realized on his ride-along was any death was one too many for the detectives of the Major Crime unit.

"If there was anything, extra," and didn't that pause say how uncomfortable Simon still was with the senses. Man if Jim wasn't getting any support at work how was he supposed to fulfill his role? "he didn't tell me about it. Which is the way I like it, you get that Sandburg? It's been a hellish week and I'd like to forget."

There was a crash from the bathroom. "Thanks Simon", Blair said absent-mindedly. "Gotta go." He thought he heard a sputtering from the other end, but he had more immediate concerns. He approached Jim. The bleach was stinging his nostrils, had Jim dialled down? Bribery hadn't worked. Time for another tactic. "Ellison."

The unusual address worked. Jim glared at him, then registered Blair's presence. "Sandburg, you look like hell."

Trying to breathe normally, Blair leaned against the now gleaming sink. "Hate to break it to you Big Guy, but you're not really in the running for Mr. Universe yourself. Let's get out of here." They needed somewhere quiet and not smelly. But still safe. "Did you know that the moon and Venus are going to be in this rare conjuncture tonight? Us mere mortals can see it with our bare eyes. Why don't we hit the roof and you can tell me what you see."

"Not in the mood to fail another test, Sandburg,"Jim growled but he was still engaged. Might be a small step, but Blair was happy it was in the right direction.

"Hey this isn't even a pass fail kind of test. Man I've been cooped up in big rooms full of students and small rooms full of papers to be marked. Thought that flaking on the roof could be fun." And well away from the chemicals. "If you're not into it, I guess I could head up on my own." He let his head drop a little, let some tension out of his shoulders. Jim knew he'd spent many nights as a kid sneaking onto roofs to see the starts, while Naomi was busy.

"That's your big celebration, Chief? Stargazing?"

Glancing through the hair covering the right side of his face, he could see Jim's small smile. Good, if focusing on Blair was what was needed, that's what he'd do. "Hey don't knock stargazing. In undergrad it was a great cheap date!"

Jim laughed, then coughed. "Maybe the roof's not a bad idea. I'll just open a few windows. You grab some beers." Jim pushed through the doorway. "And Chief, it's not a date, but you may want to change into clothes you didn't sleep in."

Doing a quick sniff check of his shirt, Blair headed for his own room. It might be a small victory, but he'd take it.


End file.
